FIGHT FOR THE EMERALD
by Rotark The Taco
Summary: Blitz the Wolf and Onyx the Hedgehog are on a mission to find the chaos emerald. However, some other mobians want that same emerald... Who will win? Who will fail? Who will go crazy? Read this to find out! Rated T for violence and swearing! (Mainly an OC story)


Fight for the Emerald

 **Rotark: HI FRIENDS!**

 **Sonic: Am I in this?**

 **Rotark: Nope.**

 **Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Rotark: Sorry, you're too famous. This is mainly an OC story!**

 **Silver: Wahhhhh I'm so overrated.**

 **Hedgi: SHUT UP! (Shoots Silver and Sonic))**

 **Silver: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY CHESTFUR IN CRIMSON!**

 **Sonic: OW MY FOOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

 **Hedgi: Being annoying.**

 **Rotark: Ummm Sonic barely said anything…**

 **Hedgi: SHUT UP ROTARK! *Shoots Rotark***

 **Rotark: AHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR**

Onyx the Hedgehog was walking down the streets humming the City Escape theme when somebody bumped into him. "Oh, hey Blitz," Onyx said, getting up.

"Onyx? What are you doing here?" Blitz asked.

"Walking down the street to Rouge's house."

"Why?"

"Because I live there…"

Blitz shrugged. "I'm on my way to get a chaos emerald. Care to follow?" Onyx smirked. "Heck I do!"

On the rooftop of a building, a dark gray hedgehog was watching Onyx and Blitz. "Shadow, I'm going off to find an emerald," Mysterious Person said into the communicator. "Alright, be careful."

"Who says I'm not?"

The figure started to follow Blitz and Onyx to find the Chaos Emerald.

Onyx and Blitz stopped at a pyramid with a statue of Eggman's mustache on top. "You sure it's here?" Onyx asked. "Yeah, this is Eggman's old base and my emerald tracker is going nuts!" Blitz said. The two mobians walked into the pyramid. It was dusty and dark, but thanks to Onyx's telekinesis, a lavender light lit up the area. "Careful, there may be traps here. Who knows, Eggman is unpredictable. Sometimes…" Blitz said.

"Oh relax Blitz! You're being as serious as Shadow!" Onyx joked. "Hey! Compared to him, I'm FILLED with humor!" Blitz huffed. Onyx chuckled. "Whatever you say _Shadow_!" Blitz frowned and Onyx snickered.

Suddenly, Onyx saw a figure in the corner. Once he shown the light where it was, it was gone. "Ummm I think we're being followed…" Onyx said. "What makes you think that?" Blitz asked. "I swear, I saw a figure in that corner!" Onyx said, pointing to the corner he last saw the figure.

Blitz laughed. "What, you a scaredy cat now Onyx? Get over it!" Onyx turned away from Blitz to see another figure, and got a glimpse of a tail. "OH SHOOT I SAW A FREAKING TAIL!" Onyx said. Blitz covered his mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. Blitz' ears flicked and he could hear the wind patterns changing. "Huh, you weren't crazy after all…" "HEY!"

Blitz shushed him as the two ran off into the pyramid, searching for the chaos emerald. After running through multiple halls and staircases, the two mobians found their way to the Chaos Emerald room. "Jackpot!" Blitz said. Just as Blitz was about to grab the emerald a hand snatched it. "What the…"

Standing there was a white arctic fox with a scar on his left lower eyelid, hazel eyes, gloves and shoes like Sonic, except the red is replace with black.

"Hey, that's our emerald!" Onyx said. "First of all, who the hell are you?" Blitz asked. "I'm Jojo the Fox, and I believe this is MY emerald." Blitz growled and got into a fighting stance. "That's OUR emerald and I'm not letting go that easily!"

Jojo tossed the emerald up and down. "Too bad, it's mine now!" Suddenly, something shot at Jojo's arm, making him drop the emerald. "Dangit! Who shot that!?" Jojo asked, holding his arm. A figure caught the emerald.

"GREY?!" Onyx and Blitz said in unison. Grey said nothing and dashed out of the room. Blitz turned to Jojo.

"Truce for now?"

"Fine. But I need that emerald!"

The three male mobians dashed out of the room and saw a red blur exit the pyramid. "ONYX! USE YOUR DARN TELEKINESIS!" Blitz yelled. "OH, YEAH!" Onyx used his telekinesis to stop Grey. "Damnit Onyx!" Grey muttered. Onyx tried to take the emerald from Grey's hand, but she kept a death grip on the emerald. After a few minutes, Onyx's telekinesis wore off. "I used too much of it in the cave," he said. As Grey dropped down, she dashed off.

"Okay, we can't fly… What now?" Blitz asked. Onyx got an idea. He whispered something into Jojo's ear and Jojo agreed to the plan. "Hey Blizzy, have you gained weight?" Onyx asked. Blitz clenched his fist. "No, I haven't."

"Really? Then you got to shed all that messy fur of yours."

"SHUT UP ONYX!"

"But he's right," Jojo said smirking. "You look like some giant furball!"

That did it. Blitz started to grow into Dark Blitz. His fur turned black and he now was on all fours. Onyx and Jojo climbed onto Dark Blitz's back. "MUSH BLITZ! MUSH!" Blitz growled but started sprinting after Grey.

Grey peered at the sapphire-blue emerald in her hand. "I got it Shadow, meet me at Metropolis City."  
"Got it."

Suddenly, loud footstep were heard. Grey turned around to see Onyx and Jojo riding on Dark Blitz's back. Grey allowed them to get close. Onyx took out his dual swords an Jojo took out his katana, Winter's Howl. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Grey launched three chaos spears, one hitting each of the mobians. Jojo took out his gun and started to shoot frostbite bullets at Grey, but she dodged them. She took out her own mm9 and started to shoot the ground.

Once the dust cleared, Grey sped off. Blitz got up, shook off the dust from his pelt, and started to run after Grey. They were entering Metropolis City as Blitz caught up. Grey's ear flicked in their direction. "Darn," she said. She lifted the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Blitz and the others saw Grey disappear. "DARNIT!" Blitz said. "Wait, I can teleport us to her," Onyx said. With a snap of his fingers, the three male mobians disappeared as well.

Grey appeared in the meadow she and Shadow were to meet. "What took you so long?" Shadow asked. "Onyx, Blitz, and Jojo came for the emerald as well. Here," Grey threw the emerald to Shadow, who caught it with his right hand.

Suddenly, Blitz, Onyx, and Jojo appeared on the scene. Onyx seemed to have forgotten that they were here for the emerald, because he started to frolicked through all the flowers. "Wow! These flowers are so pretty!" Onyx said, picking up a daisy. Shadow, Blitz, Jojo, and Grey all had dumbfounded faces while gazing at Onyx, who payed no attention. Jojo turned back to the two dark hedgehogs. "Okay, give us the emerald!" Jojo said.

Shadow smirked. "What makes you think we'll do that?" "He has a point Jojo," Bltiz whispered in his ear, still in his dark form. Behind his back, Jojo was loading his gun. "Hmph, we'll see," Jojo said. Hiding his gun, he shot Frostbite bullets at Grey and Shadow, making them paralyzed. "What the…" Grey said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Grey chaos controlled out of the scene.

"NUUUUUUUUU! MY EMERALD!" Jojo cried. "NOOOOO MY MONEY!" Blitz cried as well. "Money?!" Jojo said. "Yeah, I was going to sell that chaos emerald for some mullah!" Blitz said, drooling over the fact of money.

"Did we get the emerald?" Onyx asked. His quills were decorated in many different flowers. "No," Blitz and Jojo said in unison.

"Oh, then there is no use for this emerald," Onyx said, getting a bright yellow chaos emerald out of his quills. "WHAT?!" Jojo and Blitz yelled. "Yeah, I was going to trade that emerald for this one, but whatever." Onyx opened a portal of darkness and threw the emerald inside. Blitz and Jojo stared, jaws wide.

"You had a chaos emerald, all this time?" Jojo asked.

"Yup."

"And all this fighting was for pretty much nothing?" Blitz asked.

"Uh huh."

"and you threw away the chaos emerald into another dimension?" Blitz and Jojo asked in unison.

"YEAH!"

Blitz growled.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Blitz and Jojo chased after Onyx for a long, long, time.

THE END!

 **Rotark: DONE!**

 **Hedgi: *Yawns* BORING!  
Rotark: How can I make this masterpiece better Ms Sunshine?**

 **Hedgi: *Shoots Rotark in the tail* MORE ACTION! MORE SHADOW! SHADOW! SHADOW! SHADOW!**

 **Everyone: *Sweat-dropped***

 **Sonic: Jojo the Fox belongs to FreedomFighters123, Grey the Hedgehog and Onyx the Hedgehog belong to Shadow Hedgi, Blitz the Wolf belongs to Rotark, and Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA!**

 **Rotark: Okay, this has ended, goodbye!**


End file.
